


Bundle of Scientific Inaccuracy

by CupcakeTerminal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Derek, Prompt Fill, Written before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeTerminal/pseuds/CupcakeTerminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The smiles had started the second week. Derek had walked around with a slight upturn to his mouth for the whole month. He would look over at Stiles, and the little grins would turn into full-blown beaming. He looked outrageously happy, and it made Stiles heart leap. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Scientific Inaccuracy

**Author's Note:**

> I hate mpreg, truly it squicks me out; however, I love prompts, so here you go! Fluffy mpreg written by someone who hates mpreg. It’s a paradox.
> 
> Also, to be clear, if you enjoy it, yay! Good for you! I, in no way, judge you for it. It's a personal dislike for me, as it is a personal preference for you. :)
> 
> Prompt- "Can you do one where Derek is Pregnant and hormonal and Stiles is trying to cheer him up with food and cuddles!!??"
> 
> Well, I can sure as hell try!

-The first month-

“Apparently the little indeterminate is currently the size of a poppy seed,” Stiles said, staring at Derek’s stomach. 

Yeah. Derek was pregnant, and, no, he wasn’t sure of the details for how and why. It’s safe to say, however, that Stiles learned the dangers of magical aphrodisiacs. 

Stiles had always wanted to be a father, and, strange and surreal circumstances notwithstanding, he and Derek were excited about their baby. Derek had walked around in a daze for the first week he’d been told, which had apparently been his second week of actual pregnancy. Deaton had told them graphically and horrifyingly every detail of how physically this was going to happen. It’s on Stiles list of “experiences he never wants to relive”. 

The smiles had started the second week. Derek had walked around with a slight upturn to his mouth for the whole month. He would look over at Stiles, and the little grins would turn into full-blown beaming. He looked outrageously happy, and it made Stiles heart leap. 

They would love this baby. 

-The second month- 

“Pregnancy is Hell! Ugh!”

Derek was currently bent over a toilet, and from what Stiles could hear, having a grand time. 

“According to the book, you’re supposed to eat something!” Stiles called through the bathroom door. He was brandishing a water bottle and a carton of animal crackers at the ready. 

The door he was leaning on opened, causing Stiles to fall forward a little. He looked up and immediately stepped back. 

Though he was silent, Derek’s face said everything necessary, “I will kill you if you put that animal cracker near me.” 

Derek grabbed the water and shut the door. 

Stiles sighed. 

-The third month-

Stiles was in absolute awe.

“That’s its heartbeat?” he whispered. 

Deaton smiled and nodded. 

Stiles looked over and knew he must look fucking high, but that was it’s heartbeat. That was his baby’s heartbeat. 

Derek reached over, a little awkwardly due to the machines attached to him, and drew Stiles in for a light kiss. They stayed there, faces inches apart, and giggled like maniacs. 

They’d made a little life. God. That was trippy. 

-The fourth month-

“Dude, it’s a bulge.” 

“It’s not a bulge. I just look a little fat, or gassy, or whatever.”

Derek looked down at the small bump on his stomach. He knew eventually, he wouldn’t leave the house without being exposed. For now, it was barely noticeable, and he was determined to still do things. 

Stiles sighed, “Fine, we can go out, but you need to wear maternity clothes.”

At Derek’s raised eyebrow, he held up an extra large t-shirt. 

-The fifth month- 

“Hi, sugar! You can hear now! Exciting! I’m your daddy! ...not the one you’re in...the other one...the lucky one really, because honestly had we chosen to partake in different activities that night, you might’ve ended up in me, not saying that you’re a burden. No! You’re not, you little indeterminate badass. We set up your nursery and everything. We have no idea what you’ll be so it’s green. I don’t know why, but apparently blue is for little dudes and pink for little girls. Don’t worry about writing that down, you’ll learn it on the playground. We can’t determine your little wee gender because your daddy isn’t supposed to have you in him, so you don’t show up correctly on ultrasounds. No, you don’t, you little rebel, but that’s okay, because we love you anyway. Yes, we do!”

Stiles dissolved into utter baby talk here and Derek sighed with a small smile on his lips. 

-The sixth month-

“I’m telling you this was her special trick!”

“Why do you even know your mom’s ‘special trick’ to avoid stretch marks?”

Stiles looked up from smearing olive oil onto Derek’s now sizable stomach. 

“You know the notes she wrote for me to open when I was older? The one titled ‘Marriage’ had a whole page devoted to this stuff. She compared it to the nectar of the gods.”

Derek looked up at the ceiling, relaxing into Stiles’ massages. Suddenly, he felt a sharp movement in his lower abdomen. He grabbed one of Stiles’ hands and placed it on his stomach. They both felt it kick, and when their eyes met, they gave each other warm smiles. 

-The seventh month

Stiles sighed in that happy place between consciousness and sleep. He turned over, and tried to snuggle into the warmth at his side, but was met with an empty space. He reached a sleepy hand outward, grasping awkwardly, before realizing that Derek wasn’t in bed anymore. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up, stumbling only once. 

When Stiles wandered into the living room, he saw that Derek was not only up, but pacing. 

“Wanna talk?” Stiles said, walking over and wrapping sleepy arms around Derek.

“No, just these damn baby-hiccups. You try sleeping when you’re stomach is jumping all over the place. I keep needing to get up and move too. I’m restless.”

Stiles nodded, heavily, sleep still sitting on him like a blanket, “Book said that would happen.”

Derek nodded and looked down, amused, at his husband currently trying to impersonate an octopus. 

He kissed his head lightly, “Bed, love.”

-The eighth month-

Stiles was driving around frantically looking for both chocolate ice cream and french fries at four in the morning.

Derek didn’t have many cravings, but, when he did, Stiles always seemed to have to drive around like a madman. 

He pulled into a Wendy’s and sighed, “A frosty, and a large fry.” 

-The ninth month-

“Deaton! Deaton! It’s time!” Stiles yelled into the phone.

He barely registered the confirmation too worried about Derek’s groans of pain. 

They had chosen to have the baby at their house, because Derek, obviously, couldn’t have it at a hospital. Deaton had assured them that he could deliver the baby, even with whatever magical complications may occur. They had a room in the large house set aside specifically for the delivery, and Derek had been moved there with the help of Scott and Isaac. 

Stiles ran down to the kitchen, wet a cloth, and rushed back upstairs. He patted Derek’s forehead with it, whispering, “Time to meet our little wonder.” 

Derek smiled tightly at him. 

They were ready.

**Author's Note:**

> To my beautiful prompter! Thank you for the prompt! I hope you enjoy it. It was...interesting to write. :) I love prompts and keep them coming if you have them!
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr!](http://cupcaketerminal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
